De Leeuwenkoning: Een jonge prins
Een toekomstige koning moet veel leren. En dat gaat met vallen en opstaan. Bovendien vallen niet alle lessen even makkelijk te slikken, al is het maar de vraag voor wie. Een jonge prins De donder schalde over de savanne en meerdere keren verlichtte de bliksem de enorme baobab die haar machtige takken naar de hemel liet reiken. In de kruin van die baobab, beschut tegen het noodweer, zat mandril Rafiki bladeren en wortels tot poeder te malen. Vervolgens roerde hij alles door elkaar en met het mengsel begon hij op de schors een jonge leeuwenwelp te tekenen. Hij ging uiterst geconcentreerd te werk om geen detail verkeerd te schetsen. Toen hij uiteindelijk klaar was, nam Rafiki nog wat poeder uit de rode bladeren en zette een streep op het kopje van de tekening. Hij glimlachte. 'Simba.' Verscheidene weken waren voorbijgegaan sinds de presentatie en op een ochtend, toen de zon nog maar net boven de horizon uitkwam, rende Simba helemaal naar het einde van de rotsuitloper. Met grite ogen keek de jonge welp uit over de schemerige savanne, zijn ogen tot spleetjes geknepen om het beter te kunnen zien. Vandaag was het zover! Zijn vader zou hem het hele gebied laten zien! Twee gespierde gestaltes sprongen de rots op en keken hem even vol genegenheid aan. 'Goedemorgen, jonge prins. Al zo vroeg wakker?' Enthousiast huppelde Simba op de twee leeuwinnen af. Het waren Diku en Dwala, de zussen van zijn moeder. 'Vader gaat me het hele gebied laten zien!' verklaarde hij. Diku grinnikte en waste even haar poot. 'Dan zou ik hem nu toch maar gauw wakker maken', vertelde ze hem, 'want Mufasa verslaapt zich weleens. Wij gaan een dutje doen. Zo'n nachtelijke patrouille is vermoeiend, hoor!' Voor zijn tantes uit ging Simba naar de grote grot waar de hele troep sliep. De troep was sterk: negen volwassen leeuwinnen die konden jagen en vechten en twee grote mannetjes om hen te verdedigen. Over en tussen de slapende leeuwinnen heen struikelend, kwam Simba bij het centrum van de grot, waar zijn ouders sliepen. 'Pap, we moeten gaan!' verklaarde hij, maar Mufasa trok slechts met een oor. 'Pap!' echode het al snel door de grot. Sarabi gaf haar partner een duwtje. 'Je zoon', mompelde ze, net op het moment dat Simba hard in Mufasa's oor begon te bijten. 'Je had het beloofd!' zeurde hij. Slaperig schudde Mufasa zijn zoon van zich af en gaapte luid. 'Maak je niet dik, kleintje, ik ben al wakker.' Simba kon zijn enthousiasme haast niet inhouden toen hij achter zijn ouders de grot uitliep. Mufasa schudde teder zijn kop bij het zien van al die energie. Eens ze het eerste daglicht weer konden voelen, nam Sarabi haar zoon goed vast tussen haar voorpoten om hem een wasbeurt te geven. 'Hé, mam! Bah!' begon hij te protesteren, maar de koningin was onvermurwbaar. 'Luister goed naar je vader en ga nooit in je eentje op verkenning uit', drukte ze hem op het hard terwijl ze likte. Natuurlijk beloofde Simba dat hij flink zou zijn. Mufasa bracht zijn zoon naar de top van de Koningsrots en ging er op zijn gemak even bij zitten. De zon was intussen helemaal opgegaan en zette het hele koninkrijk in een gouden gloed. Simba kon zijn ogen niet geloven. Wat leek alles klein vanaf hier! Hij zag de waterpoel, rotspartijen, met gras begroeide heuvels, de acaciabossen... 'Kijk maar goed, Simba', zei zijn vader tegen hem. 'Overal waar het licht schijnt, is ons koninkrijk.' Simba hield zijn adem in van opwinding. 'Maar de heerschappij van een koning', ging Mufasa verder, 'is als de zon die op- en ondergaat. Op een dag, Simba, zal de zon ook voor mij ondergaan en met jou opkomen als een nieuwe koning.' Een paar seconden zag Simba al helemaal voor zich hoe hij op een dag zijn eigen troep zou leiden in een ander koninkrijk. Maar hij kon zich moeilijk voorstellen dat eender welke troep zo machtig was als die van zijn vader. Peinzend liet hij zijn blik rusten op een donkere groep ritsen aan de noordkant. 'En het land in de schaduwen dan? Behoort dat ook tot ons koninkrijk?' Mufasa schudde meteen zijn kop. 'Nee, dat ligt achter de noordgrens. Daar mag je nooit heen, Simba.' Daar was de jonge prins even verbaasd over. 'Maar een koning kan toch doen wat hij maar wilt?' Geamuseerd stond Mufasa weer overeind en schudde zijn vacht uit. 'Koning zijn houdt heel wat meer in dan alleen doen wat je wilt. Sommigen pakken wat ze kunnen, maar een echte koning, die zoekt naar wat hij kan geven.' Later die ochtend volgde Simba zijn vader door de savanne terwijl hem alles uitgelegd werd over het evenwicht dat al het leven in stand hield. 'Het is een gevoelig en delicaat evenwicht. Als koning moet je dat begrijpen en respect hebben voor alles wat leeft. Van de kruipende mier, tot de antilope die vooruit springt.' Hij knikte naar een groepje gazellen die zich met sierlijke sprongen vooruit bewogen. Simba begreep het niet helemaal. 'Maar pap, we eten antilopen!' Waarop zijn vader hem uitlegde dat wanneer roofdieren doodgingen, hun lichaam het gras voedde en dat dat gras door de antilopen werd opgegeten. De grote kringloop van het leven, dus. 'Goedemorgen, Sire!' klonk het opeens boven hen, waarop Zazoe op een rotsblok ging zitten en zijn kop boog. 'Het laatste nieuws van allemaal.' Mufasa hield zijn kop even scheef. 'Echt van allemaal?' De geelsnavektok knikte een paar keer. 'Zeker, Sire. Ziet u, een paar flamingo's zetten de waterpoel op stelten, terwijl twee giraffen elkaar bijna genekt hebben. O, en de zebra's staan weer op hun strepen. Dat doet me trouwens denken aan een neef van mij. Die was ook altijd...' Simba raakte al gauw verveeld door het nieuwsbericht. Zijn oog viel op een neushoornkever die op een steen zat te zonnebaden. Meteen dook Simba ineen, klaar voor de sprong. Maar toen stak de kever zijn vleugels uit en vloog weg. Mufasa zag het en drukte zijn zoon voorzichtig tegen de grond. 'Je kunt de vogel vangen. Zazoe, draai je eens even om', voegde hij er luider aan toe. 'Ja, Sire', knikte de vogel. De opwinding gierde door Simba's lichaam toen hij dichterbij sloop. Hij wiegde met zijn flanken, laag bij de grond, en sprong tegen Zazoe op. 'Help!' riep hij verschrikt, tot groot jolijt van de jonge prins en zijn vader. Speels liep Simba op de koning af en haalde met kleine pootjes naar hem uit. Zazoe stond recht, schudde zijn vere, wat. 'Waar was ik?' mompelde hij. 'O ja... Hyena's! In het koninkrijk!' riep hij opeens uit. Meteen staakte Mufasa zijn spelletje en begon naar een groep acacia's te racen. 'Breng Simba naar huis!' riep hij over zijn schouder, op een toon die geen tegenspraak duldde. Mokkend liet Simba zijn kopje hangen. 'Ach, Simba', troostte Zazoe hem, 'op een dag ben jij koning en dan kun je net zoveel met hyena's knokken als jij zelf wilt.' thumb|258px Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken